Consequences
by kausingkayn
Summary: After the 456, Jack runs to the only people who he knows can help make everything better, Wolfram and Hart.


**Author's Note: Don't ask me where this came from, It just popped up in my mind, so I sat down and typed it. Please let me know what you think! I might might might just turn this into a full length fic, let me know if I should.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Angel, sadly.**

* * *

It was nighttime in a sleepless city of Los Angeles, and Lindsey McDonald was ready to call it a night. His suit jacket was on and buttoned, his briefcase secure in his one good hand, his office phone set to go directly to voicemail.

But, as the fates had it, he wasn't to go home just yet, for when he opened the door to his office to step into the hallway that was Wolfram and Hart, he was stopped by a lone figure just standing in the middle of the hallway, his dead-looking eyes staring straight at Lindsey.

He had on clothes that were too old for his time; a large military coat with suspenders holding up his pants, and a face that once had many laughs and good times, but now held only sorrow and remorse. It was the picture of a broken man.

Lindsey cleared his throat in surprise and blinked a few times. "Jack."

"Lindsey." No little quirky smile, no wink for good measure. The man standing in front of him looked like Captain Jack Harkness, but didn't act like him.

"Uh, come in." The lawyer backed away from the door, allowing the alien-hunter access. The taller man stepped into the room and closed his eyes, taking a large breath.

"Lots of good memories in this office." The man said, and the ghost of a smile drifted across his face. Lindsey closed his office door and locked it, not wanting anyone to barge in and see the unauthorized man in his office. The lawyer stepped up so that he was even with Jack, knowing that the man would tell him why he was here eventually, whether or not he asked.

They stood there like that for several minutes. Then Lindsey sat his suitcase down and moved to unbutton his shirt with his one good hand. Jack saw his struggle and turned to help him, unbuttoning the lawyer's coat then slowly pulling it off of his body. Lindsey didn't look the man in the eye.

Then the lawyer sat down on his large couch made for clients, and Jack stayed standing.

"Why'd you do it." The Captain finally whispered, his voice hoarse.

"You know why, Jack." Lindsey said, crossing his legs. "You knew the answer to that before you gave us the information."

"But the _456_?" The man was whining, a deep pain in his features, his shoulders slumped, posture long gone. There was nothing left of the man that Lindsey had fallen for all those years ago.

Lindsey just shrugged. "The Senior Partners decided that it was the best time to…_put to use_ the information you gave us."

Jack shook his head, the pain turning quickly to anger, his hands balling into fists. "Fuck you're Senior Partners! People _died_, Lindsey! Good people!"

"You should have thought about that!" Lindsey snapped, jumping to his feet. He knew why the man was here, now. It was to push the blame on someone else, because he couldn't take the pressure, the responsibility. Well Lindsey wasn't going to fall for it. It wasn't his fault that the _wonderful_ Captain gave Wolfram and Hart information on the aliens.

"I…I need to talk to your Senior Partners." Jack finally said, the fight gone, the outburst taking all the energy he had. Lindsey frowned, shaking his head.

"Why."

"I want to bring someone back. I _need_ to bring someone back."

Lindsey knit his eyebrows together. "We gave you the glove."

Jack shook his head. "I need more than two minutes, Lindsey…I…I loved him, please."

The lawyer felt his breath leave him and his knees grew weak. Love. What a powerful, silly thing. Lindsey McDonald had only fallen in love twice, and both times it took all of him and left nothing but an empty shell, which was oh so slow in refilling itself. Once was with a vampire named Darla, and the other was with the man standing in front of him. He didn't say a word.

"Tell me you can do it, Lindsey. Tell me you can bring him back. Damn it, you have every fucking type of alien on your _payroll_! Please."

Lindsey just stood there, not saying a word, wishing he could say yes, and give the man everything he wanted and more. His heart was screaming at him to tell him yes, while his mind was screaming no. "I'm sorry, Jack. But sometimes, you have to live with what you've done. I can't clean up your mess anymore."

And Captain Jack Harkness cried.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Reviews would be loverly.**


End file.
